Shattered Fates
by Corvus.Aubrey
Summary: Slash. One-Shot. Extremely AU. OOC. A short little story retelling the tale of Fujiwara no Sai and his adverted tragedy due to the intervention of a strange young man named Hikaru. Not historically accurate. Sai/Hikaru. Mentions of suicide and second chances.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hikaru no Go series. The series belongs to its author and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

 **Story Now - Edited!**

* * *

 _It was a cold winter night. The wind created snow drifts and sent flakes swirling around his youthful figure. Shindo Hikaru walked barefoot in the snow towards the icy lake, his footsteps disappeared beneath the falling snow. The deep and dark waters called to him._

 _After losing his dear Sai, nearly two years ago, Hikaru had not been the same. Hikaru refused to play_ Go _and had withdrawn into himself. In an attempt at normalcy, Hikaru had tried to date Fujisaki Akari, but it hadn't lasted long. Hikaru felt he was betraying the memory of the man, or rather ghost, which he had come to love. It was a love, which he had realized too late. Akari and Hikaru had mutually broken off their relationship and Hikaru had felt guilty for leading her on. Hikaru realized that that he had been a spoiled and selfish child, stealing Sai's game from him for his own benefit._

 _His depressive state steadily grew to encompass everything until Hikaru no longer found joy in living._ _So it was to no one's shock when in early April, the police fished Shindo Hikaru's body from the lake. The funeral was a terrible affair. Terrible for the loss a boy so young, but it was not unexpected._

 _That was the end of Shindo Hikaru and the beginning to our story._

* * *

Sai stumbled towards the river, tears staining his cheeks. A soft breeze in this otherwise humid summer night, made Sai's kimono swirl around his tall figure.

"Does the noble crane wish to play a game with this unworthy one?" a soft and melodic voice called out.

Sai swung around startled, almost losing his balance. Beneath the heavy boughs of the Wisteria tree, a youth sat before a Goban.

The youth's skin was as pale as snow and his inky-black hair, like the night sky, fell around his shoulders in abundant curls. He had soulful golden-brown eyes framed by ridiculously long eyelashes and thin expressive eyebrows. He wore the typical clothing of a Kannushi.

"This unworthy crane, would be happy to play with you young sparrow." Sai answered, wiping his tears from his face and settling across from the boy at the Goban.

"Noble Crane, I will make a wager with you." The youth said.

"I have no coins, greedy little sparrow." Sai rebuked.

"I do not want your money, Noble Crane. All, I ask is for you to reconsider your choice. The answer to your pain does not lie within the river. If I win this game, you will reconsider your choices, if I lose you will choose your own fate." The youth said. Sai hesitated, but for only a moment.

"Agreed, my perceptive little Sparrow." Realizing he might be too forward as the boy blushed lightly, he was about to apologize for claiming familiarity with the boy. The boy raised a finger to his lips and shushed him, cutting off his apology. The game began. The boy played the first white stone.

Sai had initially intended to play _Shidou-Go_ , but he decided to not belittle the boy's skill. As it was, Sai was thankful that he had not or he would have suffered an even more humiliating loss than he had already. The boy's game was innovative and unpredictable. His traps were inventive and once one trap was triggered a whole slew of others ones went off, completely dominating the board.

In the end, Sai resigned, the boy was too good of a player for him to best and he had grossly underestimated the youth.

"Noble Crane, since I have won, you will spend the next seven days traveling. At each village you will challenge the village elders to a game of _Shidou-Go_. You will teach the commoners, the rich and noble, but you will not choose one above the other. You will also ask these elders what their reason for life is. At each village you must enter a shrine for an hour and meditate on the reason of your existence. _Go_ may be your passion, but why do you live?" the boy said. "Once, those seven days are spent, you will return here and tell me your answer."

"I will do as you have requested, little Sparrow. My name is Fujiwara no Sai. I will return."

"Hikaru." The boy responded.

"What?" Sai asked.

"My name is Abe-no-Hikaru, adopted child and protégé of Abe-no-Seimei. Be safe in your travels. I will meet you here on your eighth night." Hikaru said.

 _And so, Sai began to walk. At each village he played Shidou-go with the elders and requested their wisdom. Each shrine he visited he meditated on his existence and as time passed, he began to realize what his Kami no itte was._ On the eighth day, he returned to the river and the wisteria tree. Hikaru was sitting beneath the tree with his Goban and a thin parchment in his hand. "Fujiwara no Sai," Hikaru greeted, "What is your reason for your existence?" He asked softly. Sai knelt at Hikaru's side before bowing low, almost throwing himself on the ground.

"Thank you," Sai said, "you gave me my Kami no itte; I am meant to teach and to learn."

"I am glad, Fujiwara no Sai," Hikaru whispered. "I present to you the Emperor's apology," Hikaru said offering Sai the parchment. "He rescinded the order of your banishment. The Emperor's former sensei was found guilty of cheating against other nobleman in _Go_. Should you wish to return to the capital, the Emperor assures you there will always be a place for you." Hikaru said.

"I will politely decline his invitation. There is much I must learn and much I can teach outside the capital. Abe-no-Hikaru-san, I would like to challenge you a _Go_ match." The boy accepted, "I will like to place a wager, if you win you can ask a favor of me and if I win, I will ask a favor of you." The boy nodded in acceptance and game began. It was a closely fought game, but Sai won in the end. Now that Sai knew how Hikaru played his game, he was able to use his superior skill and experience to defeat Hikaru. Hikaru resigned, realizing his loss early into the game. "I ask that you let me steal as kiss from you." The boy paused, his eyes widening. "You have the right to reject –" Sai began, but Hikaru met his lips in a soft chaste kiss, relaying his eagerness and naivety.

"One kiss, one more kiss, Fujiwara no Sai-san?" Hikaru asked. Sai smiled and kissed Hikaru. The Kami smiled down upon the pair. Fate had been changed allowing their souls to meet once more.

* * *

 **Notes:** In my 10 plus years of writing and reading fan fiction, this is my first One-Shot. It's a fluffy little thing. I give full permission to any writer to use this premise for their own Hikaru no Go story. Please give me a honorable mention though. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review


End file.
